The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for lateral pipe identification.
In the repair of pipe lines, a TV camera is moved through the main line pipe to the place to be repaired. Often these repairs are needed at junctions between the main line pipe and the lateral pipes coming from each house.
Identification from the inside of the main line pipe is very difficult. Many laterals have multiple bends, and it is difficult to identify which lateral junction relates to which house or lateral pipe.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved apparatus and method for lateral pipe identification.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an apparatus and method for lateral pipe identification which permits a camera within the main line pipe to photograph the identification indicia for each lateral pipe.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an apparatus and method for lateral pipe identification which can be easily visible from the interior of the main line pipe.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an apparatus and method for lateral pipe identification which is simple, economical, and easy to install.